


gonna take this the wrong way

by buir



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buir/pseuds/buir
Summary: Ray wants to do this. Rip doesn't think he deserves it, but lets him all the same.
Relationships: Rip Hunter/Ray Palmer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	gonna take this the wrong way

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for a prompt on Tumblr for a timeatom smut drabble

Ray Palmer had an endless need to please. The thought flitted through Rip’s mind as he looked at where the man sat at the edge of the bed, wide-eyed and flushed and his lips the slightest bit pink. Ray liked being good, and Rip had a horrible, terrible penchant for good boys who were stronger than they seemed.

“You don’t have to,” he made sure to remind him, just in case.

Ray blushed a little darker, even if the smile on his mouth stayed confident. “But I really, really want to.”

One of Ray’s hands caught his hip, and Rip watched with quiet intensity as he pulled his belt from its buckle, tugging it loose and letting it dangle at either side. His button was undone, the zip to his trousers pulled, and with the shape of his cock now visible in his underwear, Ray’s teeth bit into his lip so easily it could only be instinct.

“Raymond,” Rip started, only for Ray to slip onto the floor and take him into his mouth without hesitation.

Rip had had men on his knees for him before. That wasn’t new. But those men meant nothing, not beyond being a means for release. They weren’t people he respected the way he respected Ray, weren’t people who he saw everyday, and the familiarity of _Ray_ sent heat down Rip's spine as he realised the inappropriateness of Ray’s pretty mouth stretching wider as Rip hardened inside him. He was used to Ray’s mouth being used for talking, and rambling, and laughing– not for moaning around cock, for sucking on it like all good boys did.

It was _something_ , and as Rip took in a breath his fingers carded through Ray’s hair, drawing a soft moan of appreciation from the man beneath him as he leaned in and drew Rip deeper into his mouth.

Dimly, Rip thought he wanted to fuck him, and with the image of that in mind he drew his thumb over the sensitive skin behind Ray’s ear.

Was this all right? The question wouldn’t leave Rip’s mind, even if Ray’d taken to gripping his base with a loose fist as his head bobbed slowly. Was this something he was allowed to have? He was fully hard now, his cock rounding one of Ray’s cheeks again and again as Ray moved on him, and it was criminal how good Ray was on his knees, how good Ray would be on his back, or on his stomach, or wherever the hell it was Rip deemed he ought to be.

Ray would listen, because Ray was good. Ray would listen and do whatever he could to make Rip _happy_.

He exhaled, and the build of pleasure in the swell of his balls and the base of his stomach was a feeling he was all too familiar with. “Ray,” he tested, voice deeper, fingers curling once in Ray’s hair to make him feel the dull sting, “you look incredible like this, for me.”

It was instantaneous: there was this wet, hungry noise as Ray drew back and glanced up at him through shining eyes, and with his gaze never leaving Rip’s he swallowed him down once more. His tongue was hot and soft as it curled around the head of his cock, cradled the shaft as he sank– Rip swallowed thickly and trailed his fingers across Ray’s bare nape.

“That’s it,” he murmured, “that’s it, Raymond. You’re so good, darling, so good.”

He drew his hand up once more, stroking soft hair before gripping a handful of it to keep Ray in place. Ray whined, pressed his thighs together as both his hands curled around Rip’s hips just to have something to hold onto, and shuddered at the first deliberate thrust into his mouth.

Rip drew back and pushed forward. Drew back and pushed forward again. Watched as Ray’s lashes fluttered and his eyes shut, his nostrils flaring and his cheeks warm. He fucked his mouth slowly, easily, and as he sank deeper he felt the soft resistance of the back of Ray’s throat– and after that, the way Ray swallowed him down without complaint: still hungry, still eager, still moaning softly around the weight of all that cock in his mouth.

The soft groan Rip let out had Ray _keening_ , so damn good as Rip fucked his throat with rolls of his hips. “You can take it,” he breathed, “can’t you? You can take anything I give you.”

One thrust, another, a third, and then when Rip drew back all the way it was just so Ray could take in a breath before he slid all the way home again, hard and deliberate and enough that Ray’s nails were digging, desperate, into the cotton of his shirt.

“You’ve always been so good, Ray,” Rip breathed, fucking pink lips wide and watching as Ray’s own hips circled with unrest, his cock undoubtedly hard in his own jeans. “My good, good boy.”

Ray whined and swallowed around him, and it wasn’t long after that the tension that built within Rip reached its peak and found its release.

It was only when Rip’s heart had stopped thudding so powerfully that Ray let him slip from his mouth, his lips red and eyes dazed with a primal, instinctive lust. Rip released his hair, dishevelled, and stroked it, watching as Ray licked his lips and leaned in to give his prick one more kiss before tucking it back in.

“I like being good,” he rasped, “for you.”

Rip knew, and as Ray kissed up his stomach and put his belt back together, he also knew it was nothing he deserved to have.

“You are,” he said anyway, hand cupping his cheek as he bent to kiss Ray’s forehead.

The soft noise Ray made broke his heart just a little. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Rip tipped Ray’s head up, and with a careful touch brushed the pink swell of his bottom lip with a rough thumb. “I promise, Raymond. Now into bed with you so I can touch you, too.”

Ray, flushing, let out a little laugh. “Rip, you don’t _have_ to–”

“I want to.” The smile that touched Ray’s lips as he said it was indescribable, and Rip floundered for just a moment. “I… don’t look at me like that.”

“I can’t _help_ it!” Ray laughed again, getting up and sitting back down on the bed.

And Rip, sighing, pressed a hand to Ray’s chest, urging him down onto his back. “I know.”

But that– and the sweet sigh Ray let out as Rip kissed him, happy and simple like he was _home_ – was what made it so easy to kiss him in the first place.


End file.
